Time Scale Reference Page
The events for The Lost Light: Rebellion start 38 years after the defeat of Unicron and the end of the Cybertronian wars, it's been approximately 35 years since the Jupiter Empire began to form. As the Jupiter Empire is headed by a pair of cybertronians, they primarily use a version of the Gregevorian Calendar, a mashup of cybertronian and human calendar dates. After the defeat of the Empire, the Gregevorian Calendar entered a new age, AU(After Unicron). 38 AU= The Start of Lost Light 38 AU= 2335 A.D. The Previous Cybertronian Ages are as follows: The Platinum Era (PE)- 'The Time period leading up to and of The Great War '''The Golden Age(GA)- '''The post-13 Era '''Before the Golden Age (BGA) - '''The Era Of the 13 Timeline of Events for The Lost Light Rebellion * 2 AU- The Jupiter Empire has begun to form * 13 AU- Charlotte is born\ * TBA (if you have important events feel free to add!) Timeline of Events on Earth ''Earth's timeline events will be measured in the standard BCE/AD Calender system * 1717- "Mo'Galile" a continent of monster creatures, appears in the antarctic circle, still thriving due to the magic influencing the continent * 1940's Wolfenstein, Wolfenstein RPG, and the first heroic age starts. The Invaders (Captain Amercia, The Human Torch, Namor, etc) arrive just as William J. "BJ" Blazkowitz defeats the "Harbinger of Doom" and it curses his family * 2017-???: Shining Light: A Time Of Heroes * 2099-2100's With the Heroes of 2017 either dead or old as fuck, new heroes rise, from the likes of Kamen Rider Aqua and Spider-man 2099, to Shooting Star MegaMan * Transformers Timeline Events * Near the dawn of time- Primus and Unicron, two entities, once part of a singular whole, and formed of the universe’s own life force, quickly fall to war, Primus wanting to create and foster life, while Unicron simply wants to sow chaos and destruction. Ultimately, Primus tricks Unicron into being pulled from the spiritual realm they were combatting each other into the physical world. The pair get pulled into a group of lifeless planetoids and over innumerable years form into metallic alien worlds, each with a hidden ability to transform. Meanwhile, a parallel universe in which similar events would have taken place is drained entirely of its energy, the entity that would have split and become Unicron and Primus instead becoming “The D. Void” * 5 Billion B.G.A- While Unicron explores the universe attempting to devour it even as lives and even other deities form, Primus prepares for his inevitable return with the creation of 13 Primes, conflicting accounts have stated him to have created a group called “The Guiding Hand”, both Prima and Primus’s main essence in these conflicting legends seem to carry similar roles. Regardless of accounts of how and the why, there are known to be thirteen “Primes”, these thirteen carrying ancient and mystical might not awarded to most modern cybertronians. * 4.5 Billion B.G.A- The thirteen have slowly built up and constructed a society for themselves. Primus himself has suffused into the core of cybertron as Vector Sigma creating life on the planet aside from his original 13 creations, although those original 13 quickly take charge and take on leadership roles, each of them having some sort of artifact infused with a portion of their Father’s essence and a pulse wave generator, allowing them to ignite sparks and each having a unique power of its own. But Liege Maximo starts to grow discontent and beings to plot and plan the start of a war… * 4.5 Billion B.G.A - 12 Million B.G.A- While there’s many conflicts and disagreements among the 13 and their tribes, leading to the creation, by the thirteen, of massive city structures known as titans, including a massive beast known as Trypticon, the 13 ultimately manage to consistently recover and bring Society back on track, due in part to the aid of tiny powerful bots infused with powers they’re able to impart either onto a partner or a larger body by turning into the head or powerlinxing with a unit. These diminutive bots, creation being ultimately thanks to an alliance between Nexus, Micronus, and Onyx, would ultimately become known as Titan Masters, due to a shared ability among them to activate abilities within titans including the lumbering giant, Fortress Maximus, whom the Maximus house would later be named for. * 12 Million B.G.A -However after deception from Liege Maximo, desiring power and control over all thirteen tribes, Megatronus Prime mortally wounds Solus Prime, at first believing it to be the best way to unite the 13 permanently under a single banner. While Solus’s body vanishes, her mind enters into the same spirit realm that Primus and Unicron’s essences dwelt prior. War breaks out among the tribes, however After being confronted by both Onyx Prime...and Liege Maximo, parroting a different story from what he’d told Megatronus, Megatronus realized a simple fact...he was being deceived. Unwilling to deal with the betrayal, Megatronus let his siblings believe that he had been the true traitor and went into exile, abandoning his name to simply be known as “The Fallen”, the first decepticon. * 8 Million B.G.A- with tensions rising between the remaining primes after Solus’s mortal wound and seeming death, and Megatronus’s self imposed exile, their tribes start to fight amongst themselves, until a group among them, seemingly empowered by Primus, sort out the fighting, this group is then out known as the “Knights of Cybertron” * 6 million B.G.A- a former soldier of Megatronus, a discontent Galvatron, fed up with the Primacy of the tribes, would target Nexus Prime, seemingly killing him, but in reality, sending the Enigma of combination to the stars, and splitting Nexus’s component robots up among 5 of the tribes. The Knights and the remaining Primes flee with their pulsewave generators and storages of sparks on their titans to make several colony worlds throughout the galaxy, however, they quickly lose contact with their forebears. Prima and Alpha Trion stay behind in attempts to stabilize the world. * 1 million G.A- Nova Major declares himself "Nova Prime". Accompanied by Galvatron, Jhiaxus, Cyclonus, and Dai Atlas, he embarks on a quest into the planet's lowermost reaches. There, they discover the ancient Omega Supreme, who allies himself with the Prime in the hopes of returning their wartorn planet to its former glory. With Omega Supreme's aid, Major Prime ushers in Cybertron's "Golden Age". Under his direction, the Cybertronian empire expands into space, with the Primal Vanguard serving as offworld peacekeepers. Vector Sigma's life-giving, hot spot-igniting pulse waves begin to slow down, prompting Nova to task a team of scientists led by Tyrest with extracting new sparks from the Matrix of Leadership, dividing Cybertronians into those either "forged" or "cold constructed". A "first wave" of new Transformers is created; additional Sparks are stored until bodies can be created for them. This ends after a scientist has a crisis of conscience, steals the Matrix, and replaces it with a forgery, hiding the real one underground. The team simply assumes that they have bled the Matrix dry and the project is abandoned. Hoping to rediscover the lost art of combination, Nova Prime conspires with Jhiaxus in an attempt to replicate combiner technology, seeking a process that allows sentient minds to be merged into one in the pursuit of peace – eliminating all free will save his own, a society where "all are one."Galvatron, still opposed to the existence of combiners, secretly launches Nexus's Enigma of Combination into space to put it beyond Jhiaxus' reach. * In deep space, Onyx Prime and his Titan Chela make planetfall on Eukaris, an uninhabited jungle world. Using the hot spot within his Titan, Onyx oversees the development of a new civilization of beast mode Transformers, free to live without the stigma surrounding beast modes. He eventually departs, but instructs Chela to guard his colony from any intruding "standard-formers." Abandoning his colony Titan, Prion, Micronus Prime creates and then retreats into the sub-atomic realm of Microspace. * 1.5 Million G.A. - With the Cybertronian population growing exponentially under Nova Prime's program of expansion, Jhiaxus' student Shockwave begins planning for an inevitable energon shortage by developing a self-regenerating energy source * 3 Million G.A. --After a long period of experimentation, Jhiaxus creates Monstructor from six volunteers. Though physically powerful, Monstructor is also violently insane as a result of the crude combination process, and Nova Prime's enthusiasm for the creature prompts Omega Supreme and Dai Atlas to turn on him. While Omega Supreme is occupied battling the beast, Nova Prime and Jhiaxus depart Cybertron in the first Ark to begin their work, with notable crew members Galvatron,Cyclonus, Straxus, Grindcore, Spotlight: Cyclonus and Scourge. Before leaving, Nova Prime declares it a new age, declaring the expansion being a move from the Golden Age to the “Platinum Era” * 0-1 Million P.E.- With Nova Prime gone, Cybertron enters a brief period known as the Interregnum. Unaware that it's a fake, Delta Magnus of the Primal Vanguard safeguard the Matrix of Leadership until a new bearer can be found. An Intimate Beheading Cybertron suffers from a lack of energy in the wake of Nova's expansion program, and tensions emerge. Those who were constructed cold face institutionalized apartheid; although this eventually ends due to mounting public pressure, including mass protests and marches. Twenty However, intrinsic prejudice against constructed cold Transformers persists in among a sizable percentage of the population. After a period of unrest, Nominus Prime becomes the next Matrix-bearer, though by this point the office of "Prime" is largely subordinate to the new, but increasingly corrupt, Senate. At some point around this time, Cybertronian datekeeping switches to a New Calendar. Before & After Functionist sentiment becomes an institution of society overseen by the Functionist Council, with robots expected to stick to a single job determined by their alternate mode. Monoformers, those without alt mode, face shape-hate. Unable to determine what Rung does, the Council classifies him as an "ornament". The Senate use the sinister network of secret facilities known as the Institute root out and quash dissent through mnemosurgical techniques like shadowplay. The Functionist Council becomes fond of subjecting criminals to a barbaric head-and-hand replacement ritual known as empurata. Patternism Shockwave joins the Senate in the hopes of precipitating real change on Cybertron and founds the Jhiaxian Academy of Advanced Technology in memory of his old teacher. Shockwaves As a result of their increasingly stagnant and moribund society, neighboring alien races start calling the Cybertronians "Autobots": an insult, meaning "automatons". * 2 Million P.E. - 7 Million P.E(.6991610 PE) - identical to http://tfwiki.net/wiki/IDW_timeline#5_million_BCE - http://tfwiki.net/wiki/IDW_timeline#8390_BCE * 5 Million PE Notable events- Cybertronian civil war begins, Onyx Prime experiments with a copy of Vector Sigma called the “Zoid Eve” creating mechanical beasts to be partnered with humans he’s genetically altered known as “Zoidians” on the planet Zi, hoping to succeed where Quintus Prime’s Quintessons failed and create allies for the cybertronians once the war ended. * 7,000,2002 PE/2003 AD- A group of time displaced autobots lead by Ignition Prime, an energon matrix wielder, chase Gigatron’s time traveling decepticons to the past and have to fight on the Earth like world of Ganzvort. Eventually, the Autobots take Gigatron back to their time period of 8,002,004 PE, but as a consequence, the recently rehabilitated Scourge and a series of protoforms based on the Combaticons were lost, having become the Combatrons after exposure to predacon spark signatures. While The Combatrons would be returned to their original future and arrested, it didn’t seem that was something to last last. * 7,000,2016 PE/2017 AD- first year for shining light a time of heroes * Sometime during 7 Million PE- Thunderwing develops pretender technology, reverse engineered from one of the Thirteen’s lost technologies. Brainstorm, inspired by legends of the Titan Masters, develops Headmaster, Target Master, and eventually, Power Master technology. Decepticons and Autobots recreate combiner technologies in their war and throughout the civil war, MTOs are necessitated as it becomes a multi-colony conflict. However, when Nova Prime and his crew returns from his stay in the dead universe at several points, attempting to bring the main living world into it, expanding his domain, it forces the autobots and decepticons to co-operate on several occasions to prevent reality from being absorbed by the dimension controlled by the malevolent D-void. * 7,002,291 P.E.- 7,002,294 PE (D.Void and Unicron’s return) : Eventually this all culminates Nova Prime and Galvatron attempting to absorb the universe inside of Cybertron’s core, using the Matrix’s dead universe counterpart, the Heart Of Darkness. However, via a collection of Primus artifacts being in the same location at the same time, the D-void’s essence gets filled with life. Not only properly reviving the undead cybertronians present, but absorbing the D-void’s essence into Vector Sigma and Primus itself, revitalizing the god of light. While at first the matrix seems to be dead, it in reality needed to be restored using an artifact in Alpha Trion’s possession, the Key to Vector Sigma. With Cybertron, and several of the colony worlds, starting to be running more than fully operational. The energy signal unfortunately alerted Unicron, who, while Primus was still in a semi-vegetive state, started a campaign against Cybertron and its colony worlds throughout the galaxy, attempting to absorb them, and creating a mockery of the native minicons to manipulate Primus’s children. In these battles, Optimus Prime and Megatron would solely reconcile, Megatron starting more and more to see the error of his ways during this conflict. * 7,002,295 PE (The Combatrons return)- through an intrinsic link between the idea of “Nemesis Primes” and a deal, Unicron pulls forward Scourge and his troop, the combatrons, into our universe to serve as his troopes. Eventually, Gigatron and Infernus Prime’s team attempt to follow, unknowingly causing the transwarp pocket holding their timeline to “pop”, wiping it from existence, those in the present retaining their existence due to their previous time traveling experience essentially making them into living paradoxes. * 7,002,297 PE- .Eventually, Optimus Prime would seemingly give his life, opening the matrix and destroying Unicron’s physical form. * Among the wreckage, there was a call for peace, and a matrix left behind, soon to be inherited by a young leader known as Hot Rod. Hot Rod would soon become Rodimus Prime and lead the autobots from the on out * 0 AU- The Pax Cybertronia is signed between the Neutral leader, Metalhawk, the autobot leader, Rodimus Prime, and the Decepticon Leader, Megatron. The three sign a charter declaring the “AU” Era and fade into the background of events, Megatron and Rodimus still each playing large military roles, though Metalhawk and Rodimus are criticized enormously due to the seeming pardon for Megatron. Megatron himself feels immensely guilty and has proposed undergoing trial. With Unicron gone, Scourge, still under his influence, feels lost and without meaning, he wasn’t the only “Scourge” around, nor was he the only Nemesis Prime or Thundercracker, and thus he flies into deep space to try to find his Master * 2 AU- Shockwave, collaborating with Nova Prime, Galvatron, Straxus, and Jhiaxus initiate “Dark Cybertron”, Shockwave’s plot to create infinite energy for cybertron, even if it costs the rest of the universe. Ultimately, Rodimus, Starscream, and Megatron put a stop to it all, with Galvatron killed by Rodimus Prime, while Nova is destroyed by Megatron. Ultimately, they manage to shut off the internal generators within Shockwave without killing the ‘bot, but Shockwave quickly flies into exile, and, afraid of their own connection to them, so do Jhiaxus and Straxus. The two former Undead bots convene on Ganymede, one of Jupiter’s moons, and from there out would begin to form the Jupiter Empire. * 3 AU- Cybertron holds elections for a new political leader, abandoning his former political party, Starscream wins office as the new grand chancellor of Cybertron * 4-10 AU- Several cybertronians are discovered to have primus artifacts known as “Energon Matrices” integrated into their systems, presumably from emergency design plans from within Vector Sigma and other Pulse Wave generators. * 38 AU- Modern Era Things are relatively calm, but with how long it can take information to travel through the galaxy, even 38 years later, some autobots and decepticons are still fighting and haven’t quite gotten the memo that the war ended, or even that Unicron is apparently real. With Multiversal Singularities having collapsed thanks to the 13 throughout the multiverse’s efforts, Unicron loses any sort of hold it had on Scourge. The truck, and he goes off to reunite with the combatrons, the combined group being offered a lucrative deal by the empire.. Alternate Timeline (Car Robots) * Alternate 7,000,2004 PE/2005 AD- 7,000,2020 PE/2021 AD- The original timeline, before Ignition Prime and his group traveled back in time, their spark signatures and energon matrix adding an element of confusion to the Chaos god’s sensors in our timeline, Unicron found Primus much more quickly and influenced the war between the Autobots and decepticons through a series of small robotic Heralds called Minicons. Over “Powerlinxing” with these Minicons would ultimately cause this timeline’s Thundercracker to become warped enough to require reforging...which Unicron did, reforging him in a manner similiar to the Sweeps of the Dead Universe, dubbing him “The Scourge of The living Universe”. The autobots would eventually rescue Scourge, though unable to restore who he once was entirely, they were able to convert him into an autobot protoform after Unicron was defeated, though it was likely that they wouldn’t be able to bring him fully online again until the technology became a available, and with a new threat in the being Unicron created via merging Megatron and Galvatron, who could guess what madness lay on the Horizon for this timeline...Due to a transwarp pocket, the timeline continues to exist despite events for the timeline to come into existence having faded. Units of Time * 'Klik-' 1.2 minutes * '''Cycle- 1 hour 15 minutes * Mega-Cycle- 93 hours/about 4 earth days * Deca-Cycle- 3 weeks (equivalency to a month) * Cybertronian Stellar Cycle- 7.5 months * Meta-Cycle- 13 Months; a galactic year Months of the Gregevorian Calendar Alternative Names in Italics (based on the Gregevorian Calendar from animated but modified for this continuity specifically) * Ferruneon ''January'' * Navitaneon ''February'' * Primaneon ''March'' * Inrituneon ''April'' * Chokoneon ''May'' * Zetcaneon ''June'' * Boltaneon ''July'' * Rokuneon ''August'' * Heptaneon ''September'' * Bahneon ''October'' * Vapeon- ''November'' * Flaseon- ''December'' * Dodekeon- ''Frensuary'' Category:Lore Category:Lost Light Era